Hervé Morrison
'Hervé Denevan Morrison '(1 September 3232 – April 3268) was a highly decorated Terran Imperial Air Force officer and special forces operator who served in the elite 71st Studies and Observations Group, better known as Beaumont's Raiders, from 3265 to his death in 3268. His cause of death has been kept, like many activities of the Raiders, a military secret. He was mentioned in despatches for his heroism in his early career as an Air Force Pararescue operator and was promoted during his service with the Raiders to Air Officer. He briefly served as the group's commanding officer from July 3267 to January 3268, but served for most of his time as its Executive Officer and tactical planner. A large part of the unit's successes are attributed in current scholarship to his tenacity and forethought. Early life Hervé Denevan Morrison was born on September 1st, 3232 to Jeffrey Sean Morrison, a flight control officer of Irish and Spanish ethnic background, and Maven Calvez, a servicewoman of the Imperial Marines of French and Breton ancestry. He was born at the 6th Street Hospital in the city of Balfour on planet Zama III, a heavily-industrialised and urbanised world in the Banat region. His parents left in 3239 aboard a colony ship, taking their son with them, to escape the endemic poverty and violence on their homeworld. However, during the travel, both of his parents died in an accident where an airlock underwent a catastrophic failure and vented a section of the ship, taking them with it. Morrison, then seven years old, was settled at the planet Kojima in the Arcturus Cluster province. He was raised at the State Orphanarium in the planet's administrative capital, Miyazaki and attended Hyūga'' ''Primary School from age 7 through age 13. He was adopted in 3245 by Arthur and Alma Blank, business owners in the planet's capital. He was sent to the St. David's School for Boys from age 13 to 18, matriculating in April 3251. Military service Morrison enlisted in the Imperial Terran Air Force on May 3rd, 3251. He was trained at the Miyazaki Air Force Base for Basic Training, Airman Survival School, and initial Pararescue School after qualifying for Pararescue specialty. He was sent out to the Arcturus Military Training Complex on planet Plautus. He went through Army Airborne School, Navy Diver School, Air Assault School, and Air NCO School training from late 3251 to April 3252. He was promoted to the rank of Sergeant and assigned to the 23rd Air Rescue Squadron in the Banat. He served with the 23rd ARQS from 3252 to 3263, rising to the rank of Technical Sergeant and becoming the staff planning and tactical operations NCO for the 23rd ARQS headquarters. He took part in over 257 combat jumps during that period, as the 23rd ARQS operated as the special air operations and rescue unit for the 11th Armoured Division during the Imperial civil conflict against the Colonial Liberation Organisation. The unit was also used as a counter-terrorist direct action unit on several occasions, in which Tech Sergeant Morrison acted as the tactician for field operators. In the spring of 3263, he was transferred to the Kojima Air Headquarters as a staff NCO for tactical and operational planning against terrorist attacks. On two occasions, he directly led counter-terror and hostage rescue operations against CLO attacks. He served in this role until September 3265, and the Kojima Incident. He was assigned to an ad-hoc special operations task force to handle the crisis, and personally neutralised the terrorist leader during the recapture of the space station. He was commissioned an Air Officer on September 10th. He thereafter served in the 71st Studies and Observations Group as its XO from 3265 through 3268, temporarily serving as its CO when Captain Beaumont was injured and hospitalised from July 3267 to January 3268. The team fought in the Great War for its first couple of years, but was reassigned as an elite counter-terrorist unit and strike team. Morrison died in April 3268. The exact day is unknown, but he was declared dead to reports on April 19th. His body was never recovered, and the causes of his death remain unknown and classified. It remains unknown as to whether he perished in combat, in a training exercise, or in some other circumstance. He left behind no siblings or natural parents, and his adoptive parents disowned him after he enlisted in the Air Force, and had no contact with him after 3251. He was posthumously promoted to Flight Captain and given an empty-casket state funeral. It is speculated that, had he survived the war, he may have ended up in a high position of authority or standing in the Air Force, as a staff officer or aide-de-camp in the Air Staff. The other members of the Raiders went on to have successful and influential careers. Summary of Air Force career Enlisted in the Imperial Terran Air Force 3 May 3251. Went to Basic Training from 1 July to 2 September 3251, Airman Survival School from 2 September to 18 September 3251, and Pararescue Basic School from 20 September to 5 October 3251. Went to Army Airborne School from 1 December to 23 December 3251, Navy Diver School from 5 January to 20 January 3252, and Air Assault School from 1 February to 20 February 3252. Went to Air Non-Commissioned Officer School from 6 March to 18 April 3252. Assigned to 23rd Air Rescue Squadron, 112th Air Support Wing, Banat Air Forces from 4 July 3252 to 21 April 3263. Assigned to Kojima Air Headquarters Planning Staff, Counterterror Division from 1 May 3263 to 8 September 3265. Commissioned an Officer of the Air Force 10 September 3265. Assigned to 71st Studies and Observations Group from 10 September 3265 to April 3268. Died under unknown circumstances April 3268, declared officially dead 11 April 3268. Posthumously promoted to Flight Captain 1 June 3268. Buried, empty casket 12 June 3268 at Kojima Airman Cemetery. Dates of rank * Airman Basic (E-1): 3 May 3251. * Airman First Class (E-2): 2 September 3251. * Senior Airman (E-4): 5 October 3251. * Sergeant (E-5): 18 April 3252. * Technical Sergeant (E-6): 20 July 3257. * Air Officer (O-1): 10 September 3265. * Flight Lieutenant (O-2): 1 August 3267 * Flight Captain (O-3): 1 June 3268, posthumous Awards and decorations * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves * Iron Cross * Air Force Cross * Silver Star (3 times) * Bronze Star (3 times) * Combat Flight Badge (in silver) * Close Combat Badge (in gold) * Air Force Service Medal (3 times) * Wound Badge (6 times) * Master Parachutist Badge * Banat Campaign Medal * Great War Campaign Medal Category:Air Force personnel Category:Military personnel Category:Military personnel killed in the Great War Category:Military personnel of the Colonial Wars Category:Military personnel of the Great War Category:Terran colonials Category:Terran Great War special forces Category:Terran spacers